


First Date

by Mare_Erythraeum



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Comic, Fanart, First Date, Fluff, M/M, galekh and tagora go to the movies, galora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Erythraeum/pseuds/Mare_Erythraeum
Summary: A mini comic about Galekh and Tagoras first date.(1)(1. certainly not their last)





	1. Part 1

1: Certainly not our last  
2\. Like Troll Twilight.  
3\. I’m certain you will of course as I curated this evening with your enjoyment in mind.


	2. Part 2

1\. Please continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! When you have a dork that dresses up for no reason and another dork that tries to hard to one up the first dork you end up with two losers wearing suits to a movie date........


End file.
